Aiglos
by hithwen tinuviel
Summary: Elrond decides to give Aragorn a present when he becomes king. But the twins have other ideas.


**Aiglos.**

The celebrations were still going on for some from the coronation of the new king when the dawn of the new day broke over the top of the mountains and the city on minis tirith started to wake up to a new day.

Aragorn was in the great library of minis tirith looking at all the books and scrolls that had been collected from over the years of the stewards and kings past reigns. He was so deeply immersed in the scrolls that he did not notice anyone enter the room until they stood directly behind him.

"Estel, can I speak with you" Elrond said as he placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Of course ada!" Aragorn said standing up from his seat.

"Let's walk in the garden" requested Elrond

"Ok ada"

Out in the garden beside the white tree Elrond stopped and turning to Aragorn said

"Estel the time of the elves is passing and in the times to come not many will remember the first born. You have become the king you were born to be and in doing so have destroyed the evil of sauron. I have something for your halls as Rivendell is becoming undone like lothlorien is and Galadriel and I will depart soon for the havens as well as many of our kind. I not only guarded the remains of narsil while the year's past, I also guarded the legendary spear Aiglos, of Gil-galad the last high king of the noldor. That and his shield will be given to you to place in your great halls"

"During the many years I spent in your halls I never saw it ada, even though I searched all of the halls when I was playing with my brothers."

"It was hidden in the great hall, Aragorn, and only glorfindell and I knew where it was"

"I bet the twin's found out where it was."

"They did not. Come" Elrond ordered, leading Aragorn to his chambers he then proceeded to bring out a large, long, heavily decorated and embellished box.

"Aiglos is in this box and the shield is in another one." Elrond said giving the box to Aragorn to open.

"It is quite light ada; I thought Aiglos would have been heavier."

"Aragorn, that box is quite heavy enough." Elrond said as Aragorn unlatched the locks on the ends.

"Ada, where is the spear?" Aragorn asked as he opened the box and looked inside of it.

"Because I don't think this bit of wood is it" Estel said as he pulled out a piece of wood that still had bark on it and showed it to Elrond.

"If you are looking for the spear of Gil-galad's, I would suggest finding your brother's" a voice said from the doorway.

"Gandalf! How do you know!" Elrond asked.

"I heard them talking about it when they were eating breakfast. They were trying to be quiet but talk echoes in the dining hall. I believe they have hidden it in the palace." Gandalf said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Why?" asked Elrond

"I believe I heard them say they were bored since they could not find Estel or Legolas"

"Where is Legolas?" asked Aragorn worried

"Oh, he went out on arod with gimli for a ride" Gandalf said absentmindly.

"Did he finally get gimli to stop complaining about riding?" Elrond asked slyly to Gandalf.

"No, but that's because gimli thinks it is his sworn duty to complain about being on a horse" Gandalf replied.

"It's quite funny really, when you hear him at night. He stay's up for hours writing down complaints about riding and practicing them until he's got a whole list memorized then when he hops on a horse he recites the list." Aragorn said trying not to laugh.

"How do you know that?"

"Because we hear him. It was hilarious at dunharrow because nearly all the people who had their tents near his could hear them and they were trying not to burst out laughing when they told the rest of the camp. I think Legolas has told the twins because they keep asking gimli if he wants to go on a hunt with them." Aragorn replied laughing.

"We better find the twins or who knows what trouble they will get in with that spear." Aragorn said to Elrond.

"I think they are in the first circle with Ranien and Trelan." Gandalf said as he took out his pipe and lit it.

"It will be chaos if the twins try and get Trelan and Ranien to play any of their pranks." Elrond said as he looked out of the window near the chair.

"Gandalf, do you know if Ranien was wearing his blue shirt?" Elrond asked as he caught sight of a shiny blue shirt racing along an alleyway beside one of the houses.

"He was"

"Then I think the twins have succeeded in getting those two young friends of yours into trouble, Estel" Elrond said to Aragorn.

As the pranks were being played in the city and the authorities were chasing the people who did them up, Legolas and gimli were riding arod towards the city after a long ride through the countryside.

"As I said, the twins are livelier then what they seemed at dunharrow. At dunharrow they were solemn because they knew the seriousness of the situation and they were worried about their brother. When we get back to the city I expect they will have gotten into trouble and be getting lectured by Lord Elrond."

" and as I have said elf, I saw those twins and they looked as though they had never laughed in their intire lives."

"yet you have never seen them when they were at their home. At rivendell you can never get them to be quiet, even for a minute. They are always in high spirits unless estel was hurt or if they knew they were going to get into trouble." Legolas explained smiling brightly at gimli who sat behind him.

" come we better get back or we will miss breakfast because I think the hobbits will be waking up soon." Legolas said as he made arod go into a slow gallop.

As they reached the walls legolas slowed arod down to a walk as there were too many people walking around to gallop through without an accident happening. As they went through the gates someone called out legolas's name.

"Trelan!" legolas answered happily. A elf ran up to arod as legolas pulled the horse to a stop.

"what are you doing in the first level Trelan?" legolas asked as he dismounted.

"I am trying to find the twins and Ranien, legolas, as I am now up."

"for what?"

"treetop tag. But as there aren't many tree's in this city we are using the roofs." Trelan explained as he carefully listened to the noise around him.

"I think I know where ranien is… he is on that roof. Can you hear him?" Trelan said quietly as he moved away towards the roof at which he was pointing.

"I can hear him and I think that the twins are on the roof over there as I can hear them bickering about something" legolas said as he pointed to a roof in the next street.

"do you want to play?" Trelan asked legolas and gimli.

" I will play! As I have not played it in years" legolas said excitedly.

"and I will go get some breakfast. I will leave you elves to your games." Gimli said as he clambered down from arod.

"arod return to your stall until I need you again" legolas said to the horse as he patted it's face.

The horse immediately turned and walking slowly so not to hurt any of the children now playing in the streets he went through the circles until he reached the sixth circle, and finding the stalls for the horses he went into his own layed down and went to sleep.

"you can go for the twins and I'll go for Ranian" said Trelan as gimli walked off towards the palace.

"ok, who want's to leap first?" asked legolas as he walked to the wall on which the twins were.

"you can"replied Trelan

"ok". As legolas gazed at the wall he saw indents in the wall from the stone so as he paced backwards he knew which way to go up so not to be heard. He stopped three metres away from the wall and looking up at it he ran full tilt towards it. Just as he was about to slam into it legolas lept and grabbing the edge of the wall pulled himself up. The twins who were on the wall were quite shocked, to say the least. They had thought only Ranien and Trelan were playing and so were not ready for legolas leaping up onto the roof.

"legoloas!" they said in surprise.

"elladan and elrohir, don't you have something better to do with your time?"legolas said smiling at the look of astonoshment on their faces. he burst into laughing when they turned glares in to his direction, then they figured out that he was playing around with them.

Elladan lightly punched him on the arm as elrohir said "well we had to do something to get away from ada and estel."

"why"

"because we took something that ada was going to give estel and hid it."elladan explained.

"what did you take el" legolas said using the twins nickname for each other.

"we took the spear, aiglos"

"the spear of Gil-galad's! I thought it was lost in the battle of dagorlad!"

"no it wasn't. ada took it when gil-galad fell and took it back with him to imladris where he hid it thinking we would not be able to find it! As if! It only took us a century to find it"

"so he wanted to give it to estel. And you took it."legolas said accusingly.

"well we would have loved to see ada's face when he find's out it is gone, but we want to be as far away from ada as possible when it happens." Elrohir said as he glanced around the city.

"don't look now but I think the dissaperence of the spear has been found." Elladan said as he glanced out over the edge of the wall

"how do you know that?"

"because ada and aragorn are below" elladan replied.

"well I am not going to be caught up in your prank so I will leave you. Even though I would have loved to hear you getting a telling off." Legolas said smiling sweetly at the twins.

"very funny legolas, your staying." Elladan said warningly.

"no i'm not. Bye." Legolas said as he lept off the wall landing just behind elrond and aragorn. The twins quickly looked over the edge and seeing where legolas had landed, quickly pulled back from the edge so not to be seen. Elrond and aragorn quickly turned around to find legolas standing behind them.

"suilad Lord elrond. Mae govenen Aragorn."

Legolas said bowing to elrond and aragorn.

"legolas, there is no need to bow to me, because if you bow to me I would have to bow to you,_prince_"aragorn said stressing the title. He burst out laughing at the glare he received from legolas.

" I see you don't want to be recognised as the king" legolas said looking at aragorn's clothing. Aragorn was wearing his ranger clothes and had the hood of the cloak of lorien over his head shielding his face from view.

" so not to be stopped every second, you mean" aragorn shot back.

"if you are looking for Elladan and Elrohir, they are on that wall." Legolas said to elrond pointing.

"how do you know we are looking for the twins." Elrond asked.

"well I figured you were looking for the spear of Gil-galad's, and as they took it, I thought you would be looking for them." Legolas answered.

"thank's for telling them legolas!" elladan said yelling down at them from where he was perched.

" and you and your brother can come down from there and return the spear that you stole." Elrond said giving Elladan the Look.

"yes ada" Elladan said wearily as he glanced behind him at Elrohir. "come on little brother"

"hey!" elrohir said "I'm only 30 seconds younger than you"

"which still makes you younger than me"

"no it doesn't"

"yes it does"

"no it doesn't"

"yes it does"

"not"

"does"

"not"

"does"

"BOYS! It does not matter. Just get down here in 30 seconds or you are both grounded"

"oh ada" the twins both whined together.

"now" Elrond said warningly.

"ok.ok" elladan said as he jumped down.

"we're coming, we're coming" elrohir finished as he jumped down to land beside his brother.

"now you are both going to march yourselves back to the palce and then going to give me aiglos before both of you go to the kitchens and help out there as your punishment. You are not to make pests of yourselves down there which means no sampling, no getting in the way and no pranks. You will help out in the kitchens until this afternoon before dinner." Elrond said giving the twins a glare. The twins wisely turned and started to run towards the palace.

"my lord, I must tell my friends that the twins are unable to continue playing the game then I must find gimli." Legolas said to elrond.

"legolas, don't worry about it. We are going to go out on a hunt. We know about the twins. We saw it happen!" Ranien called down from the building behind the trio.

"legolas, I saw gimli enter the hobbit's house. I don't think you will hve to worry about him" Trelan called out as he appeared beside Ranien.

"ok" legolas called back. " lord elrond I think I will come with you" legolas said.

"good" aragorn answered for elrond.

When the trio had reached the palace they found the twins waiting.

"ada, we seem to have lost the spear."

"explain elladan,and it better be a good explaination." Elrond said staring hard at his sons.

"well we had hidden the spear beside the new white tree and when we went to find it, it was gone."

"someone must have picked it up though no one is allowed near the tree except the citadel guard, arwen and you's." said aragorn as he looked around.

"perhaps we should ask the guards stationed at the tree?" suggested legolas.

"good idea legolas. Come on!" aragorn said as he led everyone out into the courtyard. He went up to one of the guard's.

"king ellesar, aren't you forgeting something?" elrond called out.

"What?" aragorn asked confusedly to elrond as he turned and looked at him.

" the citadel guard are not allowed to speak when on duty so it is useless to ask." Elrond explained.

"I forgot"

"I know"

"you will have to wait until the ringing of the morning bells estel."

Just then a messenger came up to elrond and bowing to the king and elrond handed the message to elrond. Aragorn dismissed the messanger at a nod from elrond. Elrond smiled slightly as he read the message.

"what does it say ada?" aragorn asked when he saw the smile. Elrond ignored the king as he turned to the twins who had stayed near the back of the group hoping to be overlooked.

"Elladan and Elrohir, you can go and start your punishment now and don't forget to be polite."

Th twins raced off glad to be out of the presence of their angry father.

Elrond then turned to legolas and aragorn.

"they should be glad not to get a harder punishment" elrond said as he smiled.

"my lord why are you smiling?" legolas asked wonderingly.

"it seems gandalf had also told arwen of the twins escapade and as she had seen them hanging around the white tree this morning she went to go have a look around. That is how aiglos went missing from beside the white tree this morning, arwen took it back inside after she found it. It is in the library in it's box again and she has also found the sheild that they also took and placed it into it's box." Elrond explained.

"the twin's will have to say thank-you to arwen for not getting them into more trouble" legolas said smirking.

"yeah" aragorn said as he started to walk back indoors with the elves beside him.

So the day ended with the twins being punished and elrond presenting the spear and shield of Gil-galad to aragorn to place in his halls.

THE END


End file.
